


I Found Love on Aisle Three

by Narakurax



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hunk and Lance are roommates, Hunk is trying is best, Insecure Lance, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith and Shiro are roommates, Keith is bad at feelings poor guy, Lance is smooth but also a nerd, Pining Keith (Voltron), Shiro wants to be a good big bro, Slight NSFW but nothing too explicit, bisexual Matt, broganes, grocery store au, slightly aged up characters, will add more tags if needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narakurax/pseuds/Narakurax
Summary: Keith is a simple guy. He works at a grocery store. His brother is his boss. And Pidge is probably the only one that makes this job bearable. That is, until he has a strange encounter with a boy named Lance, who changed the game up quite a bit.





	1. Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Welcome to my story. This chapter is a little short but I wanted to get it out there! This came to me while I was working and needed to write it lmao. I don't have a set schedule for this yet, but I'm sure I will as time goes on. Enjoy!

The clock ticked to hour 3 out of 7 of Keith’s shift and he was done. Altea’s Grocery had been slow today, and Keith was bored out of his mind. His boss, Allura, came out of the office, eyeing him with a smile. She seemed chipper even though the store’s business was lacking today. “Keith, you can go on break.” The raven haired boy breathed a sigh of relief. His coworker Pidge, a small girl with a brown tuft on her head, muttered something that sounded like “lucky” as customers came through her line. 

Keith walked through the aisle trying to find a snack for his break. He just wanted to be out of here. He didn't want to be working here in the first place, but he needed the money to help his brother Shiro and other boss with their shared apartment. Grabbing a simple bag of chips, he turned sharply, and accidentally bumped into someone. 

A very, very attractive someone.

“Jeez man, you’re lucky I have a basket.” Tall, tan, and handsome said, raising an eyebrow and looking just a little miffed. Keith gaped.

“Oh, um, so-”

“Although, honestly, didn’t expect to run into someone with a mullet. Seriously who let you have that hairstyle? That’s cruel.”

Okay, now that was just rude. Keith glared at the guy, and, hot as he may be, he didn’t even know him. Why is he going after his hair? 

“I don’t have a mullet! And there’s nothing wrong with my hair, actually.” Keith retorted. Mr. Attitude just shook his head, smiling. Damnit, he had a really nice smile. Shit.

“Whatever you say, Mullet. Or…” He glanced down at the nametag sitting on Keith’s chest, “Keith. Wow, weird name to go with weird hair. You sure are something. Name's Lance, by the way.” And then he winked and Keith was most definitely caught off guard. He felt his face heating up, which was NOT okay, and turned away. Keith just wanted to eat already. 

“Right, well…I have to go. I'm uh, on break and don't have much time so, yeah.” Keith responded awkwardly, and glanced back over to Lance. And of course, Keith’s stomach growled loudly at just the right time. How embarrassing. 

Lance shook his head, still smiling that damned beautiful smile. “Well, okay. See you around, Mullet.” And then walked away. Keith sighed, then stalked off to the break room. 

He couldn't stop thinking about Lance. His encounter with him was, well…strange. Lance had beautiful blue eyes, ones Keith thinks he could gaze into forever. His smile was sweet and charming and his voice was soft. Even when he was insulting Keith, it didn't sound that malicious, but still…  
Whatever. Keith probably won't see him again. There was no point in thinking about it too much. It happened and it's over. Although Lance did say he'd him around, Keith doubted it.

He’d be lying if he'd said he didn't want to him again.


	2. Maybe

Keith groaned as his alarm clock blared. The small clock read 7:30, meaning he'd have to get ready for his shift at 9 and soon. The boy sighed, getting up to get dressed. His cat Red made her way into his room, rubbing his legs. Keith smiled, his Calico having a soft spot in his heart. He picked her up and walked out to his kitchen where he sees his Shiro throwing what looks like burnt food into the trash.

“Shiro, did you try to cook again?” Keith asked, amused. His brother may be skilled in many things, but cooking was NOT one of them. Shiro shrugged his shoulders, giving an embarrassed smile. Keith put his cat down and she ran over to Shiro, pawing his foot.

“It was worth a try, at least. Right?” Shiro replied, rubbing at his prosthetic arm nervously.

“Yeah...uh, everything all right?”

“I’m fine, Keith, it's just I have a date tonight with Matt and…”

“And?”

“Keith, I think I might propose.”

Shock hit Keith hard. Shiro had been dating Matt for a few years now, having met through Altea’s, which in turn was how Pidge and Keith met. It’s not that he wasn't happy for his brother, but he can't help but feel nervous as to where this would put him. Would Shiro move out? Would Matt move in? Keith had pretty much been adopted by Shiro at this point, and they were both adults, so either idea would make sense but...still. Keith just didn't want to be alone. He shook his head as soon as the thought came, his feelings didn't really matter. This was a good moment for Shiro and he’s happy for him. He really does deserve it.

“I think you should.” Keith said, a small smile finding its way into his face.

Shiro grinned, an almost watery smile, and hugged Keith tightly, “Thank you, Keith. I will. I really think I will.”

Keith chuckled, hugging his brother back, “Yeah. I'm happy for you, Shiro.”

Shiro let him go, breathing in a deep sigh and then patted one of Keith’s shoulders. “You have work today, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Shiro had that day off, so he offered to drive Keith, thankfully. It would be another day of work, so it seemed.

____________________________________

Lance didn't like to give up on things easily, especially when it came to people. Especially cute, pouty people who he'd know he would have fun teasing. After his encounter with Keith yesterday, his interest in the boy was piqued. So, his solution was to visit the store and try to inconspicuously run into Keith again.

His roommate and best friend respectively, Hunk, was unimpressed with his plan. But, he was supportive nonetheless.

“Well, man, when you score with this guy, you better tell me first. I mean, I'll find out one way or another, probably through Pidge, but I'll be sad the whole process.” Hunk told him, trying to fix their microwave that Lance totally didn't break.

Lance rolled his eyes, “Obviously Hunk, you know you're my number 1.” He did kissy faces at his roommate, and slid his shoes on. He was a man on a mission.

______________________________________

The grocery store found itself to be fluctuating in service. The day was cool and the air was fresh, the gentle breeze calming Keith. Keith finished giving a receipt to a customer, ready for the next.

“Hi, how ar-” Keith felt his breath hitch.

“Wow, Mullet, didn't expect to see you here.” Came a joking, singsongy voice. One that could have only belonged to one person Keith had met.

 _Lance_. He really wasn't kidding about seeing him soon. Keith cleared his throat, picking through Lance’s items and scanning them. His cheeks started growing hot as Lance smirked at him.

“Yeah, I'm here a lot, so…” Keith replied.

“I'll have to keep that in mind.”

“Lance, leave him alone.” Keith heard Pidge scold, coming over to bag Lance’s things.

“You guys know each other?” Keith questioned, as he continued servicing the items. He spared a glance at his coworker.

“Sadly.”

“Hey!” Lance yelled, pouting dramatically, “You love me and you know.” Pidge just rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at the boy.

“Anyway, yeah, Lance and I go to school together. We have fun. “ Pidge said, finishing up as Lance smiled.

Keith nodded, totalling Lance’s groceries and waiting for him to finish paying. Keith handed him the receipt. Lance thanked him and grabbed a pen, scribbled down something, then slid it back. He winked and grabbed his groceries. “I don't need that, but I think you could use it, Mullet. See you around. Bye Pidgey.”

Pidge waved him away as Keith gawked at the left behind paper. On it, Lance left his number. His number! And goddamn if Keith wasn't won over, just a little bit.

“Oh my god Keith, you're such a sap.” Pidge teased as the raven haired boy tucked the paper in his back pocket and took another customer. A soft smile settled on his face.

After he finished, he turned to Pidge, sighing, “I really am like Shiro, aren't I?”

“I'll say. Speaking of, Matt was such a mess this morning. He's almost 30 and dates with Shiro still have him gush like a teenager.” Pidge mused.

“Just wait when they’re married, Pidge.”

“Hah, yeah…wait, what?”

“Shiro’s going to propose tonight, so, you got a nice dress for a wedding?”

“God, Keith, we’re gonna be in-laws. And you know, “ Pidge smirked at Keith, “Lance will probably go.”

Keith blushed, clearing his throat, “That's, um, nice.”

Pidge chuckled at the flustered Keith in front of her. She knew her friend well, and from what she could see, he was so gone for Lance. It'll be fun teasing the both of them.

_____________________________________

Keith was staring down at his phone during his Taxi ride home. He had gotten a text from Shiro saying that he wouldn't be coming home tonight and that he'd keep him updated, so he could only assume things had gone well. One thing loomed over his head...the fact that he has Lance’s number and had no idea what to say to him. A simple hi? He guessed so. Keith took a breath in, adding the number to his contacts and shakily sending a text.

 **Keith** : hey, it's Keith.

 **Lance** : KEEF!! how was ur day grocery boy <3

 **Keith** : it was okay, kind of boring. I'm going to be home alone tonight because my brother is spending time with his new fiancé

 **Lance** : wait wait

 **Lance:** who's ur brother?

 **Keith** : Shiro…? If you're friends with Pidge then you probably know him

 **Lance** : FUCJ

 **Keith** : ???

 **Lance** : Keith wtf we’re goddamn fools...can't believe I didn't realize that u were THE Keith smh

 **Keith** : oh?? Does Shiro talk about me or something…? Because I don't remember him ever mentioning you

 **Lance** : fuck oh my god all the time, all good things dw! maybe some embarrassing stories too ;) but mostly good. I can sure see what he means <3

Keith flushed at the text, walking into his apartment. The compliments and the little hearts were going to be the death of him. Keith flopped onto his couch, Red coming over and up along with him, walking around the boy’s chest. He reached over and stroked her soft fur. He then sent out another text.

 **Keith** : he's such a weirdo

 **Lance:** says the one w a mullet

 **Keith** : hey!

 **Lance** : but ur cute so I guess I can let it slide ;)

Dear God this was getting too much. Keith was tired anyway, and honestly not very hungry. So, Keith ended up drifting off his couch as Red curled up on him.

 **Lance** : mullettt did u fall asleep??

 **Lance** : ur like a grandpa omg its so early

 **Lance** : ok well ill let u get ur sleep. goodnight grocery boy <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Thanks for all the positive feedback! It means a lot :) I hope this chapter was okay, it was kind of hard to finish LOL


End file.
